helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Morning Musume Albums Chronology |Last1 = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ 6th Best Album (2013) |Next1 = One・Two・Three to Zero Special Best Album (2014) }} Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 (モーニング娘。’14 カップリングコレクション2) is the 7th greatest hits collection by Morning Musume '14. It was released on March 12, 2014 in two editions: one regular and one limited. As a continuation of Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection, it features every coupling track (B-side) the group released from "Kimagure Princess" through "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan". Tracklist CD Disc 1 #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun #Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo #Tomo #Kura Sushi Bikkurapon - Muten Musume #Aisaresugiru Koto wa nai no yo #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #Yamette yo! Sindbad #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ - Niigaki Risa #Watashi no Jidai! - Morning Musume Rokkies (Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) #Aisaretai no ni... - Morning Musume Qki (Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon) #Seishun Domannaka - Morning Musume Tenkigumi (Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) Disc 2 #Futsuu No Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Love Innovation #Happy Daisakusen #Aishuu Romantic - Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki #Watashi no Dekkai Hana - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi #Nani wa Tomo Are! - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai - Sayashi Riho & Oda Sakura #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Itsumo no Onnaji Seifuku de - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Rock no Teigi - Tanaka Reina #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura Limited Edition DVD #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (from Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~) #Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo'' (from Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~)'' #Tomo'' (from Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~)'' #Aisaresugiru Koto wa nai no yo (from Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~) #Motto Aishite Hoshii no'' (from Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX)'' #Yamette yo! Sindbad (from Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (from Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (from Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE) #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (from Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ (from Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~) #Watashi no Jidai!'' (from Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~)'' #Aisaretai no ni...'' (from Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~)'' #Seishun Domannaka'' (from Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~)'' #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose!'' (from Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~)'' #Happy Daisakusen (from Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL) #Aishuu Romantic (from Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL) #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai'' (from Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume)'' #Tokimeku Tokimeke (from Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL) #Rock no Teigi (from Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL) #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (from Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume) #Album Jacket Photo Shoot, Making-of & Interview Footage (ジャケット撮影メイキング＆インタビュー映像) Bonus Poster Zencoupv2shinpost.jpg|Shinseido Version Zencoupv2towerpost.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Version CM File:モーニング娘。『カップリングコレクション２』 宣伝 CM-0|CM Featured Members *5th Gen (uncredited): Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri (uncredited), Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (uncredited) *7th Gen (uncredited): Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen (uncredited): Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Trivia *The album was released on Oda Sakura's 15th birthday. *In the DVD included with the limited edition, the introduction title for "Motto Aishite Hoshii no" states it was taken the performance from the 2011 spring concert when actually it takes it from the 2011 fall concert. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 11,827 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *NeoWing Listing: Regular Edition, Limited Edition Category:2014 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Best Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:2014 DVDs Category:10 Members Line-Up